Never Again
by insomiactic
Summary: Set 10 years after the first book. Leo has lost hope that he will ever see Stargirl again. But on the night of his birthday, he was proven wrong. My first story, review please. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargirl or Leo. It all belongs to Jerry Spinelli.

Leo Borlock sat in his home, looking out the window. To any outsider, he looked like a content young man. But deep inside of him brew a storm of emotions, swirling through his mind, leaving him unable to concentrate on anything else. The once lost high school student had gradually matured to become a successful set designer He had done work for some well known movies, and was satisfied with his work. However, something was missing, something that just couldn't put a finger on. An out of reach feeling he had been longing for ever since she left.

Stargirl opened up Leos eyes in a way he never thought possible. Through her, he had learned things he would never be taught in school, yet were the most important lessons of them all. Lessons like on good deeds, lessons on living life to the fullest, lessons on love.

Yes, love. He loved Stargirl from the moment he laid eyes on her. Luckily for him, Stargirl had loved him back. But as a Stargirl would do, she had taken it to a whole new level, loving him without even needing to meet him in person. Then came junior year, and there she was. Leo had stood by her the entire time, as the student bodies attitude towards Stargirl shifted dramatically. At that time, it didn't matter. He was blinded by love.

Slowly though, even as his love remained strong, he started to notice things he hadn't before. The way everybody in the hallways would swerve away from him, as though he was a disease, the menacing glares he got when he so much as stood by her side. He couldn't help it, and, in less than a few days, Stargirl had transformed into Susan Caroway. However, nothing changed, and Stargirl was soon back to her old self.

Not soon after, she had disappeared.

He would never forgive himself for what he had done, and now, more than ten years later, mere days before his birthday, he sat in his home, thinking about his wrongdoings.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Leo, startled, jumped up. He opened the door to find an envelope, with his name written on it in swirly handwriting. In the bottom left corner, was a star, with a

small drawing of a stick figure girl underneath it.

Overcome with excitement, he tore open the envelope. Inside was a single piece of notebook paper, folded twice. He unfolded it, to find three words written in the middle of the paper.

_"I'm back..."_

For a long moment, he stood there, staring down at the paper in bewilderment. Finally, he realized what the words meant, and he rushed down his front steps onto the sidewalk.

There was a young woman standing with her back turned at the end of the road. He walked over and stopped directly behind her.

"Stargirl."

At the sound of her old name, she turned around. Her sandy hair swung around, her huge brown eyes lit up, and she broke into a huge grin at the sight of him.

"See?" she said happily. "I told you I'd be back. Id never lie to you."

Still in a state of shock, Leo hugged her tight, still barely able to believe she was really here. After all these years, he finally got to see her once more, and he couldn't be happier. Suddenly, with a pang of guilt, he remembered what had happened before she left.

"I'm sorry." he said suddenly, pulling back to look her in the eyes.

She gave him a confused look. "Sorry about what?"

"About what happened before you moved. I should never have made you change in the first place. I was a stupid teenager who didn't realize how perfect you were until it was too late. I'm sorry."

Stargirl gave him a warm smile. "You don't have to be sorry, Leo. I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago, actually. You know I was never really mad at you, right. I was just heartbroken. Of course," she said with a small smirk. "I couldn't stay mad at you for long. How can you stay mad at somebody you love?"

Leo was silent. They stared into each others eyes, and slowly leaned forward, eyelids fluttering shut as their lips met in a soft kiss, the world freezing as they stood in their own world. They gently pull away and stand in an embrace for a long time.

Leo broke the silence by whispering in her ear.

"Don't leave again." he murmured softly.

She tipped her head up to look at him, a small smile crossing her face.

"Never again."

**A/N: **Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
